


The Longest Delpad Smut Fic I Have Written...So Far!

by penguinluv129



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rope Bondage, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinluv129/pseuds/penguinluv129
Summary: Della and Launchpad are reunited again at last, and they decide to spend some..."alone time" in the Sunchaser. Together, Della recounts her various sexual adventures of the past while Launchpad helps her remember.





	The Longest Delpad Smut Fic I Have Written...So Far!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! So this is a fic I wrote for my friend's birthday a while back. She is a beautiful heathen and I love her! Kat, this sinful story is for you! <3  
> I've never written a smut fic this long or complicated, and it took alot of time to really get everything down. Originally I posted this on Tumblr, but with the great tumblr purge of 2018, I decided to move all my fics here. I personally HC Della as Bi and LP as Pan, and really wanted to do something a bit interesting...they say write what you know...so I did. I hope you guys like it! I'll be working to post more of my smut fics here in order when I can!  
> Love you all!  
> ~Alex

Della dragged a giggling Launchpad to the hangar just outside of McDuck Manor. They ran into the side passenger door and slammed the door shut.

Della slammed him onto the back of the door, and leaped into his arms. She smashed her beak into his.

“Dells, you sure we won’t get caught?” Launchpad said, between hot and passionate kisses. He panted over each kiss, begging for more.

“It’s my plane. No one would go here.” She undid her scarf and tossed it on the floor.

“Technically its Mr. McDee’s-” He stopped mid sentence and shivered. Della caught his bottom beak between her teeth.

“After all the stuff I’ve done in this plane, it’s mine,” she said through her teeth. Della pulled back and let go of him. Launchpad sighed and pulled her face next to his and trailed kisses on her neck and cheek.

“Where do you wanna do it this time?” he said between soft kisses. Della mewed a little moan with each kiss. Her feathers stood up on the back of her neck, heat radiating from her body.

“The cockpit was a bitch to clean up last time.” She sighed as he pulled her close to him, feeling a certain…urgency growing from his body. “I’m pretty sure the cargo bay is still an option. I’ve got your toys hidden in the storage closet by the first aid kit.” Della pulled his face from her neck and kissed him softly. His kisses were tender compared to the strong grip he had around her body. The restraint of his arms around her made her wiggle, as if she was about to fight her way out and dominate.

Launchpad blushed at the word “toys.” “Dells, you really wanna bring the toys into this?”

She winked at him.

Launchpad slammed his beak into hers, running his fingers through the hair at the base of her neck. He gripped a handful and clenched his fist tightly. She squealed with delight and grabbed his fluffy red hair with her hands, their lips locked in a passionate battle. She locked her legs tight around his waist, the “urgency” hard up against her.

Launchpad carried her through the plane and down the cargo bay stairs, carefully trekking each step as his mind spun from every single kiss Della planted on him. His mind swirled as she swirled her tongue on his lips, panting for more. Launchpad stepped onto the flat cargo bay floor, having survived the perilous journey.

He carried her towards the storage door. He fumbled for the door, swung it open, and slammed Della into the open door. She growled with delight, the loud bang from the door thrilling her. Launchpad pulled her hands from his neck and pinned them to the back of the door. Della pulled him closer with her legs wrapped around his waist. Launchpad pressed up against her, their kisses becoming more passionate and furious. She moaned into his mouth, and he let go of her hands, holding her up with his hips. She gyrated her hips slowly, emitting a gasp from Launchpad as he tried to pull off his jacket. Della pulled open her jacket, buttons flying off of her. She slipped it off her arms, and it sank to the floor. Della furiously pulled off her blue shirt, revealing a black bra underneath. Launchpad’s jacket fell to the floor. He leaned back, holding her up with his hips, ripping off his light green T-shirt. Della watched in delight as she studied every curve and muscle on his body. She soaked in every detail, the small scratches from the night before, the nibbles from this morning- she loved it all. She bit her lip in satisfaction.

“Hey, Dells?”

“Hmmm?” She struggled to pull her attention from his beefy body.

“What’s all those scratches on the back of this door?” Launchpad asked.

Della looked behind her. The door she was pressed up against was covered in notches, organized and tallied. An initial stood by each group of markings. Her cheeks went red.

“Um…well…you know you’re not the only guy I’ve slept with.”

“I know that.” He smiled. “That doesn’t bother me, Dells.”

“Well I used to…um…keep score.” She chuckled. “I slept with a lot of people when I went on adventures with Uncle Scrooge. I would write their initials and count how many rounds I would go at it with them.”

A light went off in his eyes. He smiled. “Tell me about them.”

“Wait, what?”

“I wanna try something.” Launchpad lifted Della in his arms and threw both her legs over his shoulders. She gasped loudly as he pressed her against the door once more, banging it into the wall. He grabbed at her shorts and unbuttoned them, pulling down both her shorts and underwear in one go. He tossed them in the storage closet. “Just tell me about them.”

“I-I…um…so one time on Ithaquack, we were vacationing there, and-” Della squeaked as she felt Launchpad trail kisses on her inner thigh. Her legs were cold, but his hot breath tickled the soft and sensitive spots on her thighs as he grew closer and closer to the source of her…urgency.

“OH HOLY SHIT GOD DAMMIT!!” She bit her lip. “So Ithaquack, right?” Della’s voice cracked as she tried to breathe.

“Mmhmm?” he said, licking her thigh and trailing his tongue up right before the finish line and trailing it down to her knee.

“Well- I, uh…ohhhh that feels so…Selene! We- I’m telling you about Selene. She’s a goddess. Moon goddess. Very tall. Very pretty. She had this amazing pillowy hair that was softer than anything in the world. She was just… well, she’s a goddess, so she’s stunning. Honestly I didn’t know I was into girls until she and I…I…GOD DAMMIT LAUNCHPAD!” Della pounded her fist onto the door. “Are you gonna just tease me down there?”

Launchpad kissed her thigh, an innocent and curious look in his eyes. “Tell me what she would do.”

Della inhaled deeply and looked up to the high ceiling of the hangar. “Selene would trail kisses all over me…she would tease me like…like how you just did with my leg.” Della shuddered in ecstasy.

“And then what?”

“Selene did this thing where she would run her fingers up and down me, just enjoying how wet I was getting after she riled me up. Her hands were so soft and she was really gentle with me the first time we-” Della gasped as she felt Launchpad put his hands upon her wetness, softly running his fingers up and down her.

“Like this?” he asked, taking his free hand and holding Della’s face. He made her stare into his eyes. “Tell me if I’m doing it right.”

Della nodded and closed her eyes. “One time she took us to this secret garden. She pressed me up against an archway. And I’m usually on top, but she just…pinned me against the wall and just…she spent almost an hour down there…just tasting me, taking me. I don’t like to be a pillow princess, but...” Della gasped as Launchpad pushed her face up to the ceiling.

“Tell me how she did it.” Launchpad said, leaving kisses higher and higher up her thighs.

Della grabbed his hair and braced for impact. “She…she glided her tongue up and down. She would do this nonstop, and it wou- Oh my God!”

She looked down and saw nothing but his fluffy hair and his eyes, closed in concentration. She bit her lip hard as she watched him move his head, keeping a steady motion. Della moaned as he kept a steady pace, her voice getting louder and louder.

“Launchpad.”

“Uh?” he said, his tongue still working on her.

“She would swirl around, too. Getting everything with her tongue.” She gripped his hair tight. A sigh escaped his mouth. Della shivered with delight as she felt his breath. He grabbed her by the butt and pulled her closer and deeper into his mouth. Her tail wiggled in excitement. Della groaned with pleasure as Launchpad pushed her into the door again. She reached up and grabbed the top of the door with one hand, her other hand still tugging on Launchpad’s hair. She wrapped her legs around his head and trapped him between her legs.

“K-Keep going…please…” She gritted through her teeth. Launchpad pulled himself out of her leg trap and gasped for air before diving back in. He moved his head up and down, quickening the pace as Della’s breathing became loud and heavy. Her panting grew stronger and stronger. Launchpad moved faster and faster, his enthusiasm growing.

“FUUUUUUUCK!!!” Della screamed, slamming her fist into the door. The sound of the door and her voice echoed through the cargo bay of the plane. Della panted loudly, catching her breath. Launchpad pulled himself from her, his breath the same, a big smile on his face.

“How was that?”

Della pushed back on the door and leaned forward, tipping Launchpad backwards and onto the floor with a loud thud between the cargo crates and ropes. Della frantically crawled down to his pants and unzipped them, pulling them off. She slammed her hand down at the hardness that she so desperately needed. Only the cover of blue striped boxers kept her from her prize.

“It’s my turn to treat you,” she said, licking her lips.

“No, wait!” Launchpad grabbed her wrist.

“What is it? Don’t you want me to-”

“I want you to tell me more. About how the others would please you.”

Della smirked. “What? Did you get off from me telling you about Selene?”

He nodded. “I just…it’s a thrill…I kinda like it.”

She blushed a bit. Della looked away and eyed the roll of rope nearby. She smiled. “Well if you want a thrill…I can tell you about some of the forbidden sex I’ve had.”

“Which was?”

Della reached in close to Launchpad’s face until they were beak to beak. “I’ve fucked Magica De Spell.”

“Wait you- and her?” he said in disbelief.

Della sneakily grabbed the rope nearby. “Yup. And it was crazy, sexy hate-fucking.”

Launchpad’s breath quivered. “Dells, I don’t hate you. I love yo-”

Della put the rope to his beak. “Don’t say anything. I’m supposed to tell you what we did, right?”

He nodded. Della took the rope and grabbed his hands, tying them together and resting them on his muscular chest. She held the long end of the rope in her hands like a leash.

“See, Magica and I just did it for kicks. I’d kick her ass, she’d try to kick mine, and every now and then she’d end up in my hangar, needing a ride back home. And I would give it to her.” Della winked and straddled Launchpad, grinding on the hard prize below. She was still soaking wet from when Launchpad had eaten her out, and she wiggled her hips on top of him, intending to get wetter.

“Magica was easy to tease,” she said, her voice low. “I would just have to hold her down-” Della suddenly pushed down on his hands, pressing deeper into his chest. He gasped in surprise, a scared but excited look on his face. “-and just grind on her to get her all hot and bothered.” Della started grinding on him more, his breath becoming short and heavy.

“Della, please-”

“That’s what she would say.” She leaned forward and brushed the tip of her beak against his. “Until she couldn’t take it anymore. She would beg and beg until she just lost control and flipped me ove-”

Launchpad growled and rolled Della onto the floor, the rope still on his wrists. “Like this?”

Della’s eyes sparkled with sexual anticipation. “I mean, the rope she would’ve gotten out of.”

“But you like to tie me up.” Launchpad said, his voice concerned.

“Oh…L.P. it’s fine.” Della took her hand and caressed his face. “We don’t have to act out perfectly what I’ve done.”

“It’s okay?”

“Of course it is.” Della kissed his cheek. He smiled at her, his chest fluttering. “Now do you wanna continue?”

“Yes, but can I take my underwear off? They’re getting pretty tight.” Launchpad asked. Della giggled and watched as he leaned back and tried to wiggle out of his underwear with his hands tied. She watched with pride as he struggled to remove his underwear, revealing his…”large need” for her.

She tugged on the rope that held his hands together and pulled him forward. “Do we go on?”

“Yes, please,” he begged.

Della gave him a mischievous look and wrapped the rope all around his torso, binding his arms to his chest. She looped the rope around his neck and tugged like a leash.

“Whoa wha-“

“Have you ever been wrapped tightly in shadow magic?”

“No, but I remember that Shadow War we had before you came back- OMPH!”

Della tugged on the rope leash and bit his lip. “It’s like these large, shadowy tendrils that wrap around you tightly and hold you down.” She felt him panting for more on the tip of her beak. “Magica always wanted to be on top. But let’s face it; I’m the real dom here. And I switched that witch like a toy. I was a real power bottom with her. And I made Magica suffer every second…and she loved it.”

Launchpad’s breathing became heavy and loud. She felt him crawl closer to her and move his hips forward.

“Dells…I want…”

“Do it.”

Della pulled him in and slammed his beak into hers. She groaned in pleasure as her body was now connected to his. Her small body feeling full and complete with him inside her.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck,” she laughed. “You really…really wanted to be inside me.”

“I did,” he kissed her lips softly, as she tugged hard on the rope.

“Thrust.”

Della bit her lip and squealed as he pumped himself into her. She tightened her grip on the rope, pulling him into her more.

“Harder,” she gritted out of her teeth, reaching for his hair and pulling hard.

Launchpad picked up speed, slamming into her- the sound filled the plane, arousing him more. Her moans fought for dominance in the sound barrier against the loud slams, but Launchpad’s grunts of pleasure were quickly coming in the lead. Della wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled them over, her riding on top.

She held the rope with confidence as she rode him, making him wiggle and scream. “Dells, let me out, please…I want to touch you…”

She pressed down on his hands and chest. “Magica didn’t let me touch her when she wrapped me in her shadow tentacles, why should I do that to you?”

Launchpad exhaled through his nose and lifted his knees in the air, with his feet flat on the ground. He thrusted upward, bouncing Della up and down on him, her screams of pleasure enticing him to continue.

“Betcha Magica never did this!” he said between thrusts. Della pulled up Launchpad’s torso and kissed him furiously, their screams filling each other’s mouths. “Tell me when.” Launchpad whispered, before planting a soft, but passionate kiss on Della’s lips. She bit the tip of his lip and let out a loud scream as she felt a warm sensation splatter across his stomach.

Della’s thighs were soaked from the orgasm. Launchpad smiled at her. “Another one. Tell me another.”

“Geez, you’re not even close, are you?”

Launchpad shook his head eagerly. “I want to pleasure you.” He nuzzled her cheek with his face. “I want to make you happy, Dells. I lo-”

Della pulled him with the rope and into a passionate kiss. She untied his hands and set him free from the rope. An imprint of the rope swirled around his sweaty, muscular body. Della traced the imprints with light kisses. Launchpad sighed at each kiss, lightly bouncing her on top of him.

“Do you want the toys? Hmm? I did promise that.” Della winked.

Launchpad held her in place on his crotch and got up, carrying her into the storage closet. He carefully stepped over their pile of clothes on the floor, still thrusting into Della as he walked over to the back corner of the closet.

“It’s in the panel behind the first aid kit,” she said in between squeals of pleasure.

Launchpad pinned her against the wall and pounded into her as he lifted the panel and pulled out a metal box with a combination lock on it. “Combo for the lock?” He asked, still thrusting.

“17, 01, 21,” Della spat out, using her legs to pull Launchpad into her faster and faster. He entered the lock code and opened the lid. He stopped thrusting.

“Della, what is this?” Launchpad pointed to a photo of a reddish-brown wolf, half naked on a bed with a plush kitten covering his nether regions. A rose was clenched in his sharp, pointy teeth.

“That’s…Don Karnage, the sky pirate.” Della rolled her eyes.

“Oh! I know him! He’s a great dancer!” Launchpad smiled, looking at the photo. “That’s a really good picture.”

“Yeah, well, he has extras, so if you ever want one-”

“Did you ever sleep with him, too?” Launchpad asked, a curious look on his face. Della turned her gaze away from him. His eyes widened with surprise. “Wow.”

“Yeah…he was really into-”

“Is this a ball gag with his autograph on it?” Launchpad smiled with enthusiasm.

Della chuckled. “Yeah. It is. Don’t know why he autographed it, though.”

“Huh, I never noticed how many collars you had in here, too.” He pushed aside various vibrators and strap ons, pulling out a leather collar with metal studs on it. A pair of cuffs hung onto the collar as he raised it up. He shook it off.

“He was really into being dominated.” Della rummaged past a whip and a paddle, pulling out a leash from the box and attaching it to the collar. She took the collar from his hand and put it around his neck, securing it in place. Launchpad’s breath quivered with excitement. Della wrapped the leash around her hand. “Obviously though I was the one in charge, but he’d try to fight it. And when he did…” She tugged on the leash, pulling Launchpad’s face to hers. “I’d put him in his place.”

He began to thrust into her, Della’s body still pinned against the wall. She pulled his mouth into hers with the leash and kissed him, his breath pouring into her mouth, hot and heavy.

“Tell me more.” Launchpad panted. Della bit his lip.

“D.K. had these long, sharp claws he’d use to scratch alongside my body.” She scaled her nails up the side of his back, tender at first, but deep once she made it to his ribs. He groaned and thrusted faster; Della squirmed and giggled as Launchpad grabbed her leg and bent it up, pinning her even closer to the wall. The echoes of his powerful thrusts could be heard through the plane. Della could feel the metal walls vibrating behind her head. She took both hands and clawed them down his back. Launchpad screamed.

“Again,” he begged, lifting her leg straight up across his chest. Della scratched upwards towards his ribs. She saw his eyes grow wide with passion from the corner of his eyes as she clawed at him.

“I di-did-didn’t th-think you’d like the scratching tha-ah-at much,” she spat out in between taking Launchpad’s blows. “Maybe-ee we should vi-visit D.K. so you can have a go-oh-oh at it.”

“One day,” he smiled and kissed her cheek.

“Could you handle the biting?” Della nuzzled his beak with hers.

“He bit you? With those teeth?” He bit his lip and ran his fingers up her neck, combing through her short, soft white hair. “How har-”

Della chomped down on the feathered flesh between his shoulder and neck. Launchpad gasped loudly. The sound coming from his mouth was more of a surprised scream, but the shock of the sudden bite held his voice hostage.

“Too hard?” Della asked, licking the red bite mark coyly.

He gripped her hair tight in his hands and tugged. “Harder.”

Della licked a trail up his neck and bit again. The same shocked scream-gasp came out of his mouth. Launchpad pounded harder and harder. The wall behind Della was beginning to lose shape from the slams that Launchpad was giving her.

“Dells…”

“Yes?”

“I want-”

Della tugged the leash again. “You’re gonna cum for me? Hmmm?” She licked his cheek softly.

“No…I want you…in…” Launchpad panted.

Della’s eyes lit up, a mischievous gleam coming from them. “Keep going until I say so. Got it?”

Launchpad smiled. A determined glow in his eyes washed over him. He began pumping into her rapidly. Della screamed in surprise. She started panting, overwhelmed by the sudden burst of energy. She held her breath and composed herself the best she could between each pump. Della mustered all her focus and strength and threw one hand into the sex toy bin, knocking a few small toys onto the floor. She frantically dug around, searching for the toy she wanted. Her hand gripped a leather strap, and she pulled it out.

“Get on the floor.” Della said, waving the black leather strap on in the air.

Launchpad picked her up from the wall, revealing several minor dents in the metal. He spun her around and crashed into the floor with a loud thud. The loud, wet sounds of his thrusts into her rang through the storage closet.

Della kissed the muscular bicep that was beside her face. “You want to be on top or bott-”

“Bottom,” Launchpad spat out without hesitation. He rolled them over to her right, knocking into a metal shelf. The crash knocked down the box of sex toys over them. Della laughed as Launchpad pushed aside a dildo from his face.

“Sorry. I-”

“You crashed?” Della kissed him on the cheek. “I like it when you crash. Means I get to spend more time with you repairing the plane.” She leaned back, and lifted the strap on up into view. She gyrated her hips, as she began to play with the buckle of the strap on and loosen it. “If you didn’t crash as much as you did, we’d probably never get to know each other.”

Launchpad reached up and pulled Della into his face, her body squished and confused. He kissed her with a sweet and urgent passion, a weak moan purring from her throat. He pulled back softly and left a trickle of gentle kisses on her lips.

“I love you.” Launchpad said, his breath tickling her lips.

Della’s eyes went wide, her body stiff. “You…”

“I do.”

“What if…”

Launchpad blushed. “It’s fine if you don’t, I just…I wanted to tell you, and I just-”

Della kissed his pink cheek. “It’s okay. I…” She huffed out a breath of air, her face turning red. “…iloveyoutoo…” Della squished her words together, pushing them out quickly.

Launchpad’s face brightened. He held her tight in his arms and kissed her again, excitement pouring into each kiss. He began to thrust into her, grabbing her butt and dragging her closer and closer to him.

“Hey! What about the strap-on?” Della asked. Launchpad took it and tossed it aside.

“You said you loved me.” He kissed her neck over and over, giggling as he did. “You love me. You love me.” He repeated, over and over, kissing her face and cheeks as he thrusted again and again.

Della took his smiling face in his hands and looked Launchpad in the eyes. “I do. I love yo-”

CREAK! THUD!

“ _Della_?” Donald’s voice echoed through the Sunchaser.

Della and Launchpad’s eyes bulged from their heads.

“Shit!” Della whispered. She got up off of Launchpad, shuddering as his erection left her body. She ran as quietly as she could and creaked the storage room door closed.

“ _Della? Are you here? The boys wanted to go out to Funzo’s- huh.”_

Della creaked open the door and looked up the stairs. Donald stood up on the second level, her scarf in his hands. She closed the door quietly.

“Fuck! He has my scarf,” she whispered.

Launchpad crept up behind Della and locked the door. “Maybe he’ll go away?”

“No, he won’t. Especially if my scarf is here…” She groaned and pinched her brow. “Damn. And you didn’t get to finish either…fuck-”

Launchpad grabbed Della from behind, leaning her back into his lap. They both stood on their knees, Della’s legs spread wide. He kissed her cheek. “What if we can keep quiet?”

“Excuse me?” She felt him poke and her entrance, the slippery wet sensations sensitive for her. “Launchpad, we both know I can’t keep quiet. I’m notorious for being loud in the bedroom.”

“Yeah, but…wouldn’t it be fun if we almost got caught?” Launchpad wrapped his arm around her face and neck. “You could bite me if you feel like you have to scream.”

Della felt him slide into her. She whimpered and chomped down on his bicep. Launchpad bit his lip and muffled a cry. He began to thrust upward, her tail wiggling up on his abs.

“ _Della? Are you in here?_ ” Donald called out for his sister. His footsteps echoed on the stairs as he walked down the steps into the cargo bay.

Launchpad pumped harder into Della, her muffled moans breaching slightly between her teeth. Her thighs were soaked completely, her mind a mad mess as she felt the soft, squishy wetness between her thighs grow hot. She struggled and let out a soft moan.

“ _Della_?”

Her body grew hot in fear. She tapped Launchpad’s shoulder repetitively, trying to get his attention, but his face had a hypnotized look upon him, stuck in a sexual autopilot.

“L…P…he’s getting closer…” Della heard her brother’s footsteps get closer and closer to the closet.

“ _Donald, are ye in here?”_ Scrooge called out into the Sunchaser.

“ _I was just looking for Della. She left her scarf in here.”_

“ _So? It’s just a scarf. Just call her or something. The kids are getting pretty impatient about going to that Funzo’s place.”_

The boys’ voices outside of the plane sang the Funzo’s jingle in perfect harmony.

_“Ah fine then. I’ll just text her.”_

Della’s face was in a hot panic as she could barely hold in her screams. She gritted her teeth and stifled another moan, biting into Launchpad’s arm. He groaned, wrapping his arms around Della and lifting her up and down onto him. She panted feverishly through her nose, the sound of her breathing becoming rapid and heavy.

Launchpad thrusted carefully to limit the amount of wet, sloshing sounds that came from their bodies as he listened carefully to the sound of Donald and Scrooge leaving the Sunchaser and closing the door.

“Wait…ten more seconds…” Della whispered.

“Nine.” Launchpad thrusted.

“Eight.” She moaned softly as he thrusted again.

“Seven.” He kissed the side of her neck and wrapped her tight to his body.

“Six.” She grabbed the end of the leash that was still attached to the collar around Launchpad’s neck.

“Five.” He nuzzled his face into her short hair and kissed the back of her neck, slowing his pace.

“Four.” Della pushed his arm away from her mouth, quickly catching a glimpse of the purple and blue bite mark on his arm

“Three.” Launchpad lifted Della and spun her around to face him. He slammed her back onto him.

“Two.” She tugged the leash and pulled him into her face.

“One.”

THUD!

Launchpad bolted up and banged her into the metal door of the storage closet. He pumped himself into her, causing her scream loud and strong.

“Harder!” She tugged on the leash, the line nice and tight.

Launchpad stopped and bent Della’s knees up to her chest and rapidly began slamming into her, the door behind her shaking and clamoring from the repetitive bangs. She screamed in delight at each thrust, the pain from her back hitting the door only arousing her more. She grabbed and tugged at Launchpad’s fluffy red hair and gripped it tight by the roots. A loud scream came from him as he slammed harder and harder. Della clenched her eyes tightly, her shaky screams cut off mid-scream by each thrust.

CLICK! CRACK! THUD!

They fell, the door behind Della breaking from the hinges and crashing into the floor. Launchpad kept at it, the door banging and denting the floor underneath. The echoes of metal on metal, body on body, scream on top of scream boomed through the plane. Della’s face grew hot. She peeked through her eyes and looked at Launchpad’s face. His face was red and sweaty, an intense look of urgency upon him. Della took the leash and pulled him into her face, their beaks barely touching.

“Finish,” she said, her breath weak.

Launchpad nodded and thrusted faster, her screams just inches away from his lips. She felt every frantic urge in his body, just waiting to escape. She clenched her body, tightening for him. He groaned and sped up. She felt a pressure grow from inside her.

“Can I now?” he asked.

“Just a bit more.” Della felt a rush of heat flow through her chest and trickle out into every part of her body.

“Now?” Launchpad begged.

“Jus…just a bit…longer…” she gritted out of her teeth. Her fingers clenched tightly onto his hair, a shuddered moan coming from her.

“Now,” she said, sweetly screaming a long, high-pitched squeal of pleasure as he rammed into her harder and harder. Della’s walls faltered around him again, a loud sigh of relief escaping her throat as she began to drip from her orgasm.

Launchpad grabbed Della into his arms and thrusted three powerful thrusts into her shivering body, before stopping completely still. His body emptied out into her. He pulled himself free of her and felt his juices slip out onto him. Della shuddered as the white cream flowed out of her.

He panted, gasping for air. His sweat dripped from his forehead onto Della’s body. He collapsed on top of her, their breathing both erratic. They laid together in silence, their breathing the only sound between them as they laid in recovery.

Launchpad rolled around and laid himself onto Della’s stomach. He kissed her belly and looked up at her with a sweet gaze. Della looked down at him and pet his head.

“What are you doing?” she asked, leaning up on her back arms.

“Looking at the love of my life,” he said, smiling. Della giggled and pulled him over her, kissing him sweetly. She ran her hands through his hair and covered his face in kisses.

“God, you’re just too cute.” Della stared deeply into his eyes. She looked to the disaster of a storage closet and the broken door they were lying upon. “You do realize we’ve dented a floor, a wall, and broke a door just now?”

“Yeah.” He looked at her with a goofy grin on his face.

“We have to fix this before they get back from Funzo’s.”

“Awwww. We didn’t get to play with the toys.” Launchpad pouted at her. Della chuckled and held his puppy dog face in her hands.

“Fine. Round two.” She kissed his face over and over again, the sounds of his giggles ringing in her ears. “Might as well clean up the whole mess once we’re finished.”


End file.
